Judex
Judex is a RED Civilian TF2 Freak created by GFP. HIs theme song is Hymnus from Castlevania Harmony of Despair. Appearance Judex is a suited RED Civilian who wears The Janissary Ketche. He is said to be a physically imposing figure despite barely being taller than a Scout. While delivering Divine Judgement he begins to glow Red and his eyes turn Yellow. When his body is destroyed, the true form of Judex is revealed as a blue light of pure energy. Origin Sometime after the creation of the Freakverse, beings known as Divine Lords began to observe the actions of Freaks, noticing how they would die, only to return to life with no explanation, much to their confusion and annoyance. By uniting their knowledge into a single light, they created a being know as Judex. This being would travel through the Freakverse searching for a suitable host. After 10 years of searching it found one, a businessman who'd just been fired from his job. After possessing his body, he was translocated to a strange island surrounded by lava. He was then informed by the Divine Lords of his new job. To judge the dead, and decide the proper punishments for those who deserve it. However he is told to not show any bias, nor intervene with mortal affairs. Once finished with the Judgement If the judged survives, he is to return the convicted back to life with no memories of the Judgement. Though he does not understand the motive behind returning them to life, Judex does as his masters command, never questioning any of it. Behavior and Personality Judex is unusually nice and cheerful while not working. When speaking to others he shows nothing but the utmost respect for them, he is noticeably paranoid while being spoken to, possibly because he is afraid he might say something that will anger his superiors. During judgement however he shows no sympathy for anyone, giving a fair and unbiased judgement to anyone who is brought before him. His punishments are noticeably cruel, and cause horrible injuries upon the convicted. Powers and Abilities * Divine Judgement: Judex is able to look into someones soul, and judge them by their actions before death, if the convicted's soul is seen as suitable, they will return to life with no memory of the Judgement. * Divine Wrath: If a soul is seen as unsuitable to return, the convicted will endure a Divine Wrath, where said soul will be tormented into submission through various means. If the soul survives, then the convicted will return to life, with no memory of the Judgement. If the soul dies in the process of the wrath, the convicted will soon be sent to the underworld usually being revived by Professor Pyrowise. * Translocation: Judex is able to instantly move from place to place without hesitation. DivineWrath.png|Divine Wrath Divinity.png|Glowing during Divine Wrath Happiness.png|Smiling Divineform.png|Judex in its purest form Faults and Weaknesses * Judex is unable to engage in combat with anything, if he were to try, his Superiors would erase him from existence. * He is physically sluggish, not being able to move well. * He is paranoid of almost everything, causing him to not take any major risk. * Due to his kind and cheerful nature, he can easily be tricked into believing lies. * Despite being possessed by a divine being, his body can be killed, thus causing the Judex to search for a replacement body which could take years to find. * He has a abnormal dislike of Professor Pyrowise, possible due to him reviving dead souls. Trivia * Judex is one of the Latin spellings of Judge, this is a reference to the strange theme of players naming weapons after Latin words in Team Fortress 2. * His job is inspired by Shiki Eiki from Touhou Project. Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:RED Team Category:Civilians